n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) jest shinobim z Konohagakure i członkiem klanu Uzumaki, bezpośrednio ze strony matki - klanu Hyūga. Początkowo był noszalancki w obowiązkach drużyny Konohamaru i był obrażony na ojca i funkcję Hokage, ponieważ zostawia rodzinę. W końcu Boruto szanuje i godzi się z ojcem oraz jego rolą jako Hokage, ale przysięga, że jego nauczycielem jest Sasuke Uchiha - system wsparcia dla Hokage i wioski. Osobowość Podobnie do ojca, Boruto jest głośny, energiczny i nieposłuszny; odziedziczył nawet ten sam werbalny tik, "dattebasa" (だってばさ), podobne do "dattebayo" Naruto. Jednakże Boruto różni się od niego pod wieloma względami: gdy Naruto był sierotą bez żadnych przyjaciół, rodzina jest zawsze blisko Boruto, który ma równocześnie wielu kolegów; kiedy Naruto musiał ciężko pracować, by coś osiągnąć, Boruto wszystko przychodzi naturalnie z racji na rozliczne talenty i wykształcenie rodziców. Z tych powodów Boruto ma wysoką opinię o sobie i swobodnie chwali się jego umiejętnościami, ale arogancja sprawiła, że nie dawał żadnej wartości w drużynach, wierząc, że może zrobić wszystko samemu. Uważał, że osiągnięcie sukcesu jest głównym czynnikiem, nawet przy niskim skręcie, takim jak użycie oszukującego programu, aby łatwo wygrać grę wideo lub użycie Kote do stworzenia fasady wykonania zaawansowanych technik, aby zdobyć prawo do zostania uczniem Sasuke, a później szybko uciekając się do samego urządzenia, żeby szybko pokonać przeciwników, gdy wydają się mieć przewagę. Wygląd Boruto jako niemowlę..png|Boruto jako niemowlę. Wygląd Boruto.png|Boruto w dzieciństwie. Boruto.png|Boruto w wieku 11 lat. Wygląd..png|Boruto w wieku 12 lat. Wygląd,.png|Boruto ma na sobie kurtkę ojca. Boruto w wieku kilkunastu lat.png|Boruto w wieku kilkunastu lat. Boruto w bardzo dużym stopniu przypomina swojego ojca: ma niebieskie oczy, po dwa "wąsy" na każdym policzku i sterczące blond włosy, przypominające kształtem liście. Według Sarady jego oczy są bardziej błękitne niż u Naruto. Umiejętności Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność Kāma left|thumb|159px|Aktywna Kāma Boruto. Po pokonaniu Momoshikiego, Boruto otrzymał pieczęć na prawej dłoni w kształcie diamentu. Po aktywacji może się zmienić i rozwinąć, aby pokryć ciało Boruto w różnym stopniu. Jego aktywacja oddziałuje na czakrę Boruto, a wraz z nią Boruto może wchłonąć inne techniki, takie jak fūinjutsu i transformacja natury. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Dōjutsu Jōgan thumb|159px|Jōgan Boruto. Z nieznanej pomocy Toneri Ōtsutsuki, w wieku ośmiu lat, Boruto podświadomie obudził Jōgana w prawym oku. Choć początkowo mógł instynktownie aktywować go w czasach zagrożenia, w wieku szesnastu lat, stał się zdolny do aktywowania go do woli. Daje mu zdolność wykrywania rzeczy, takich jak czakry, które zwykle nie są widoczne przez normalne oko. To dōjutsu może postrzegać przepływ czakry, umożliwiając Boruto widzenie widocznych zmian w swojej czakrze i podobnie śledzić cel poprzez jego czakrę. Może również określić kluczowy punkt systemu czakr i przejrzeć niewidzialne bariery łączące wymiary. Ze względu na posiadanie krwi Byakugana, był w stanie komunikować się ze zmarłym duchem Momoshiki. Inteligencja Choć zwykle beztroski do tego stopnia, że jest postrzegany jako leniwy, podobnie jak jego mentor Sasuke, Boruto jest bardzo bystrym człowiekiem, który świetnie radzi sobie z czytaniem sytuacji i dostosowaniem się do niej. Choć nie różni się od swojego ojca, wykazuje zauważalną pomysłowość w Technik Cienistych Klonów dla złożonych strategii, ale pokazuje go subtelniej, ponieważ ogranicza się do czterech klonów. Chociaż preferuje bardziej bezpośrednie podejście w walce, jest przystosowany do różnych zawiłych przekrętów i zwodów, co pozwoliło mu uzyskać lepsze wyniki od Iwabee, a nawet od takich jak Momoshiki. Jest również przystosowany do wykorzystywania wad i słabości zarówno siebie, jak i innych celów, jako kluczowych elementów jego planów. Udowodnił, że potrafi bezbłędnie rozwiązywać zaawansowane problemy za pomocą własnych metod. Inojin zauważa, że ma do tego talent. Co więcej, był on jedynym uczniem w swojej klasie, który zdał egzamin pisemny z egzaminów ukończenia szkoły bez oszukiwania, uzyskując doskonały wynik. Boruto jest również skuteczny w wykorzystywaniu zdolności innych w tworzeniu strategii, wykorzystując w pełni umiejętności swoich sojuszników. Biografia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Boruto jako niemowlę. Boruto jest pierwszym dzieckiem Naruto i Hinaty Uzumaki. Pewnego zimowego dnia, chłopiec wraz ze swoją młodszą siostrą Himawari wyszedł powitać ojca na zewnątrz, prosząc go jednocześnie o zabawę. Kiedy zaczęli bitwę na śnieżki, dołączyła do nich Hinata. Naruto ostrzegł dzieci, że ich matka potrafi być naprawdę silna. Lata później, kiedy miała odbyć się inauguracja Naruto jako Siódmego Hokage, Himawari chciała zabrać na ceremonię swoją pluszową pandę, jednak Boruto, obawiając się, że będzie musiał ją potem nosić za siostrę, spróbował zabrać jej maskotkę. Gdy w czasie walki głowa misia urwała się, Himawari aktywowała swojego Byakugana i w złości zaatakowała Boruto, mimo jego szczerych przeprosin. Naruto, czując mordercze zapędy córki, stanął między dziećmi i osłonił syna, zaś w wyniku uderzenia w jeden z punktów czakry stracił przytomność. Przerażony atakiem, który mógł pozbawić przytomności ich ojca, Boruto spróbował uciec od siostry, jednak został przez nią znaleziony w jednej z szaf. Wejście do Akademii : Główny artykuł: Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu : Główny artykuł: Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Ponieważ zbliżają się egzaminy końcowe w Akademii, Boruto, podobnie jak koledzy z jego klasy, trenują ze swoimi ojcami. Naruto wysyła cienistego klona do syna - dochodzi między nimi do starcia. Nie mając często możliwości zabawy z ojcem, Boruto przedłuża czas łapania klona tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Szkolna Wycieczka : Główny artykuł: Szkolna Wycieczka Ukończenie Szkoły : Główny artykuł: Ukończenie Szkoły Misja Geninów : Główny artykuł: Misja Geninów Gang Byakuya : Główny artykuł: Gang Byakuya Przeciwko Momoshiki : Główny artykuł: Przeciwko Momoshiki Po zdaniu egzaminów i osiągnięciu rangi genina, Boruto, wraz z Saradą i Mitsukim, zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Konohamaru Sarutobiego. W czasie misji złapania olbrzymiej pandy, Konohamaru testuje najnowszy wytwór naukowców z Konohy: Kote, urządzenie pozwalające na użycie dowolnego jutsu, znajdującego się w zwoju umieszczonym w środku. Boruto jest tym bardzo zaintrygowany. Po doniesieniu o wykonaniu misji do Hokage chłopiec przechwala się, że mógłby sam wszystko zrobić. Naruto przypomina mu o wyjątkowości pracy w grupie, jednak Boruto uważa, że z racji na rzadkość spędzania ze sobą czasu nie ma on prawa mówić mu o takich rzeczach. Zamiast kontynuować kłótnię, Boruto ostrzega ojca, by nie zapomniał o urodzinach Himawari. Chōchō : Główny artykuł: Chōchō Zniknięcie Mitsukiego : Główny artykuł: Zniknięcie Mitsukiego Naruto Shinden: Dzień Rodziny : Główny artykuł: Naruto Shinden: Dzień Rodziny Jūgo : Główny artykuł: Jūgo Sasuke Shinden: Ulubieniec Nauczyciela Konoha Shinden: Zwoje Ninja Mgły : Główny artykuł: Konoha Shinden: Zwoje Ninja Mgły Konohamaru : Główny artykuł: Konohamaru Eskorta Jednoogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Eskorta Jednoogoniastego Powrót do przeszłości : Główny artykuł: Powrót do przeszłości Bandyci Mujina : Główny artykuł: Bandyci Mujina Ao : Główny artykuł: Ao Szybka Przyszłość W Innych Mediach Gry Ciekawostki * "Boruto" (ボルト) to japońska wymowa angielskiego słowa "bolt", o czym świadczy śruba noszona na jego szyi. Jego imię jest nawiązaniem do ojca i kuzyna Nejiego, którego imię oznacza właśnie śrubę (捻子, Neji). ** Kiedy Boruto po raz pojawił się w Weekly Shōnen Jump, jego imię zostało przetłumaczone jako "Bolt". Ono zostało później poprawione, gdy został wydany tom. * Według powieści Boruto: Naruto the Movie, postać Boruto w zhakowanej grze to wojownik, który ma dwa miecze zwane "Shadow Weaver" i "Law Bringer". * Ciekawostki z Boruto: ** Jego cechami są: 160 zręczności, 140 czakry, 130 percepcji, 120 siły, a 90 inteligencji i zdolność negocjacji. ** Ma cztery gwiazdki w unikaniu ninjutsu i trzy gwiazdki nieuzbrojoną ręka w rękę walki. * Masashi Kishimoto planował dać Byakugan Boruto, ale zapomniał przed wydaniem rozdziału 700. Zostało to poprawione w pierwszym rozdziale Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, gdzie został pokazany z Byakuganem w prawym oku. * Masashi Kishimoto potwierdził w wywiadzie telewizyjnym, że dał Sasuke rolę mistrza Boruto inspirując się Piccolo i Gohanem autorstwa Akiry Toriyama. * W grafice Boruto, Boruto jest przedstawiony z Byakuganem i Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Konohy Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki